Smile, whether you like it or not
by Clydemax
Summary: Pinkiepie's dream, a world where everypony is happy and smiling. She has always wanted this, but do the risks out weigh the returns?


Smile, Whether you like it or not. Part one

"HEY TWILIGHT!" Pinkie Pie had run into Twilights house again yelling about some nonsense again.

"What Pinkie? Can't you see I am working on a report for Princess Celestia?"

"Yeah! I just wanted to see if you would be interested in something I found!" Twilight rolled her eyes waiting for yet another one of Pinkies crazy stories. "I was just at the library-"

"Uh, Pinkie I live at the library."

"No, not this one, the Canterlot Library!"

"WHU- When did you-"

"And I found this really cool spell!" she showed Twilight a page she had carelessly torn out of a book.

"PINKIE! You tore this out of a book, from the PRINCESS'S LIBRARY!?"

"Yes, but for good reasons!" Twilight could have yelled and screamed about how she could have simply wrote it down, but she instead read it knowing that Pinkie would ignore her anyway.

"Pinkie... where did you get this?"

"From an old spell book. It was in the restricted section" Twilight once again wondered how she got there, but proceeded to read the page.

"Pinkie, are you telling me you want me to cast a spell that makes everypony... Happy, all the time?"

"Yes yes YES!" She bounced around the room with excitement.

"Are... Are you sure? this looks difficult, and I can hardly think of the reprocussions that would follow-"

"Twilight, you know what I love? Making ponies smile! if you performed this spell, then my work would be done!"

"Well, I suppose so, but I think I should not use it on myself, just in case it turns out zombifying everypony."

"Why don't you leave me un-spellifyed!? I'm always happy, and I could determine whether its bad or not!"

"uhh, err... Okay Pinkie, just tell me whether or not you want eerypony back to normal or not, Okay?"

"OkeyDokeyLokey!" And as she said that, Twilight began her spell.

"Hey Twi!" Yelled Pinkie as she entered Twilights house. It had been about four or five days since Pinkie Pie had confronted Twilight Sparkle about her spell, and Twilight was still wrapping

Her head around it. She tried to understand the spell and it just would not happen. It was like she wasn't supposed to use the spell, but Twilight suppressed the thought, and continued working. After several trips through the shelves and turns of the pages of her books she finally found a way to cast the spell.  
"Hey, Pinkie!" Yelled Twilight knocking on Pinkie Pies door.

"Yes Twilight?" Twilight could hear loud music in her house, she looked past to see Vinyl Scratch and Octavia fighting over there music and who is playing it, also she saw a few other ponies drinking punch and socializing.

"Uhh, are you busy Pinkie? 'Cause I can come over at a later time-"

"Busy? NO! Why don't you com inside we are having a great party in here, and I think the musci is actually gonna start soon!" Twilight doubted that.

"Pinkie, this is about the... spell?"

"OHH! Is it done!? OHHH that would make me SOOOO HAPPY!" Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Uh, yes, but I think we should think about this a bit more, something doesn't seem right about this spell and the concept of it." Of course Pinkie just strolled past and hummed a little tune to herself as she skipped over to Twilights house.

"I hope that pony knows what she is getting us into." They soon arrived at Twilights tree house and were shortly in her lab. Spike was asleep so he didn't notice them coming in. "Okay Pinkie, you said you wanted to be in the safe zone when the pell was activated, right?" Pinkie Pie just nodded excitedly bouncing up and down once more. "Okay... I seriously think I should be in the safe zone too though!"

"Twilight, I know you get sad. I have seen the way you look at other ponies as they walk by with big grins, you NEED this." She was right... Twilight had become a little depressed after her brother got married, realising how she has no one to share her heart with.

"... Okay pinkie... But promise me, you WILL reverse the spell if it goes wrong! Okay?"

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" She shouted, probably waking spike up judging from the thuds upstairs. So Twilight proceeded with the spell and quickly noticed that she needed some assistance with getting some supplies, so she tried to send Pinkie out to get them, but she had no idea what supplies Twilight was talking about.

"Whats... uhhh... smi... sme... sm... smor-" So obviously Twilight went out to get them.

"Hmmmmm... I wonder how this spell works..." Pinkie looked at the page that was carefully laminated and protected by twilight. Pinkie could hardly a Make out what it was saying. She only saw one word that she could make out that also stuck out the most. That word was Happy. she knew it would work with no flaws and that that would be the outcome! but if only she did know.

"Okay Pinkie, give me the sugar." she gave twilight the sugar. "alright, now give me the photos of positive memories." She did, noticing that the picture was Twilight at a book store where she had a signed copy of a book, and another array of happy looking pictures. All, except one of Pinkie. she handed Twilight the photos. "Okay, now stand back." She did. as Twilight spoke in some ancient pony language the ground beneath her began to glow in a big circle. Then, as fast as a sonic Rain-boom, everything just faded black and she passed out.

"...Pi-...Pinkie...Pie... Stop ..."

After what seemed like days, Pinkie woke up in twilights bed, remembering she had passed out after the spell she looks for Twilight to thank her for putting her in the bed.

"HEY! Twilight! Where are you?" No response. The house must be empty. So Pinkie goes outside and starts investigating. No one. She sees no one. But off in the distance, she hears loud cheering and applaud, so instinctively she goes to check it out. Upon arrival she is greeted with the warmest kindest smiles and some of the nicest comments she has ever recieved! She begins to like this plan even more! She noticed somepony standing on a stage. It was princess Celestia, and she was very happy, everypony was happy, even some enemies of the kingdom were there giving hugs and being friendly to everypony! Pinkie knew it would be great but WOW!

"Hello everypony. Today is a joyous occasion. For today, all kingdoms in the land have joined together in harmony and are going to aid each other. From here on out, we are not Equestria, we are now Perficsensio!" Everypony cheered at the sound of one united kingdom standing hand in hand through thick and thin. Pinkie even cheered louder than she has ever cheered in her whole life, and that's saying something! After awhile of congratulations and other necessities that follow a huge speech, Pinkie declared that she would throw a congratulatory party in ponyville. Of course, why would she not? She is the one that caused all this to happen.


End file.
